blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Fana
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Female |affinity= Fire Magic Crystal Magic (artificial) |age= 19 |birthday= March 24th |sign= Aries |height= 162 cm |weight= |blood= A |eyes= Turquoise |hair= Pink |family= |occupation= |squad= Eye of the Midnight Sun (former) |country= Diamond Kingdom (former) |workplace= |manga= Chapter 17 (flashback) Chapter 51 |anime= Episode 17 (flashback) Episode 35 |jva= M・A・O |eva= Jeannie Tirado }} |chapter= }} :For the elf of the same name, see Fana (elf). is a rogue mage from the Diamond Kingdom living with other fugitives in the Clover Kingdom. She is also the former host of the elf Fana, one of the Eye of the Midnight Sun's Third Eye. Appearance Fana is a slim young girl with a serious expression. She has thick, wavy, pink hair that falls just below her shoulders, and large sea-green eyes. In the center of her forehead is a purple, multi-faceted mage stone that is framed by a red tattoo. Underneath this mage stone, she has a third eye. She wears a high collared, furry maroon dress beneath the standard light hooded robe of her group, with open-toed, knee-high boots. She also carries a pouch with her that is strapped around her shoulder. As a child, she wears a simple white dress. Gallery Fana as a child.png|Fana as a child Fana Third Eye.png|Fana's third eye Fana - Quartet Knights.png|Fana in Black Clover: Quartet Knights Fana initial concept full body.png|Concept art Personality Though she is outwardly the quietest of the group, her placid exterior belies an unstable, hateful personality. Seemingly gentle initially, she is extremely quick to declare her hatred toward anyone that upsets her. When angered, she is the most ruthless member of the group and will mercilessly slaughter anyone she has deemed worthy of her hatred. Like the others in her group, she is incredibly devoted to Patolli, caring so much for him that she instantly decides she hates anyone who hurts him. She halts her battle to come to his aid when his seal is released while battling Asta. After being released from the elf Fana's control, Fana returns to her true personality. She is a kind, soft-spoken, caring and respectful woman. Biography After becoming an orphan, Fana is chosen to be a participant in the Diamond Kingdom's experiments to enhance their mages' magical power. During this period, Fana meets a fellow participant, Mars, whom she tells that the experiment is performed for a good cause, and they are instructed by Fanzell Kruger. Throughout the experiment, Fana and Mars form a bond where they promise to explore the world together, once they are free to go outside. However, the class's last experiment is a battle royale with only the one survivor allowed to leave and become a Mage Warrior. The classmates begin to kill each other, and Fana ultimately attacks Mars as well. Fana's assault forces Mars into a corner as he lands a lethal blow on her, which completely fills him with rage and remorse. To his surprise, as she is about to give out her last breath, Fana reveals her true intention behind her assault. While healing all of Mars' injuries, Fana asks him to go outside and explore the world for her as well, as she seemingly dies.. After the trial, she revives thanks to her phoenix-like powers. Intrigued, Morris experiments on her, embedding mage stones in her and piecing together her grimoire with Mars'; however, Morris is dissatisfied with the results and abandons her to die. Some time after, Patolli approaches her and uses her body to reincarnate the elf Fana. Years later, Fana and Mars are reunited when the Eye of the Midnight Sun and the Diamond Kingdom attack the Witches' Forest. Noticing the similarity of their flames, Mars calls out to her and rushes towards his old friend. Fana becomes more distressed and claims not to know him. As her anger and confusion grow, she declares that she will make everything disappear, and unleashes her mana, combining it with Salamander to create a self-destructive sphere. She releases several fireballs, one of which Asta nullifies and another Mars takes head on. Mars and Asta charge Fana, who tells them to stay away and fires on them again, but they continue forward, countering her spells. As they get closer, the heat coming off of Fana's magic burns them, but Mars uses Phoenix Feathers Robe on himself and Asta to stave off the damage. When they reach the sphere of mana, Fana announces that it is the end, but Asta refutes this and swings his Demon-Slayer Sword, slicing through and destroying the sphere of mana. Fana releases her mana again and says that their hatred will never disappear. Mars dashes forward and embraces her, asking for her forgiveness. She remembers her time with Mars but these memories conflict with others. Suddenly her raging mana disappears, her third eye crumbles, and she calls Mars by name. As Mars cries, they hug amidst the destruction. Mars thanks Asta for his help, and Fana is surprised and glad that Mars has made friends. Before Asta can talk to Fana, the other Black Bulls tackle him. Fana then recognizes Fanzell, who embraces Mars and Fana. Fana explains to the others what she remembers of what happened after she died in the test. She tries to comfort Mars who is frustrated with himself, and he declares that he will never leave her again, which causes them both to blush. When Vanessa asks why the Eye of the Midnight Sun came to the Witches' Forest, Fana recalls a strong desire to take back a magic stone. Suddenly they are all attacked by Ladros. Mars armors himself and protects Fana, and when Ladros tries to blast them again, Asta defends them. Mars collapses atop Fana, who tries to heal him but is out of mana. After being stabbed by Asta's Demon-Dweller Sword and forced to retreat, Ladros grabs Fana and demands that she release her powerful magic, threatening to kill Mars. Desperate to stop him, she summons Salamander, which attacks the Diamond mage. However, Ladros succeeds in absorbing the spirit, and Fana falls on Mars in exhaustion. After Asta defeats Ladros, the Witch Queen arrives and takes everyone captive. Vanessa Enoteca defeats the queen, freeing everyone. Fana decides to leave with Fanzell, Dominante Code, and Mariella, instead of returning to either the Eye of the Midnight Sun or the Diamond Kingdom. Mars promises to change the country for the better, and Fana embraces him and promises that she will wait to see the world together with him. Battle Prowess Magic *'Fire Magic': Fana uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate fire. The flames can reach high enough temperatures to negate Nozel Silva's Mercury Magic. *'Crystal Magic': Fana uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate crystal. *'Healing Magic': Fana uses fire-based magic for recovery purposes. Fana recovering in fire.png|link=Phoenix Feathers Robe|Phoenix Feathers Robe *'Creation Magic': Fana uses this magic to shape objects from crystal. Fana creating multiple Harpe.png|link=Harpe|Harpe *'Spirit Magic': Fana uses this form of magic to summon a spirit that can assist her in battle. Fana uses this magic to summon Salamander, the fire spirit. It is unknown what, if any, spells she retains after losing Salamander. Salamanders Breath.png|link=Salamander's Breath|Salamander's Breath Salamander's Claw.png|link=Salamander's Claw|Salamander's Claw Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': While possessed by an elf spirit, Fana's reserves of mana are far greater than a human's. She also has greater battle prowess than her leader Patolli and is able to fight on par with a Magic Knight Captain despite holding back severely, as her mana control and reserves are considered leagues beyond the Magic Knight Captains of the Clover Kingdom. *'Artificial Dual Mana Elemental Affinity': Fana possesses mana with an affinity to more than one element, which are fire and crystal. Through these affinities, Fana is able to use spells from both fire magic and crystal magic concurrently. She gains this dual affinity after the Diamond Kingdom's researchers patched her grimoire with Mars' grimoire, which has crystal affinity. Equipment *'Grimoire': Fana possesses a grimoire that contains various fire and crystal-based spells. The grimoire's covers are made of two different covers roughly stitched together to create a single grimoire. Fana grimoire.png|Fana's grimoire Fana original grimoire.png|Fana's original grimoire Fights *Yami Sukehiro vs. Rhya, Vetto, and Fana: Interrupted *Jack the Ripper, Nozel Silva, and Charlotte Roselei vs. Rhya, Vetto, and Fana: Interrupted *Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, Finral Roulacase, and Noelle Silva vs. Fana: Loss *Fanzell Kruger and Mars vs. Ladros: Loss *Asta and Mars vs. Fana: Loss Events *Invasion of the Witches' Forest Relationships Mars Mars is Fana's childhood friend. The two are extremely close and are deeply in love, though neither seems to admit it. They are childhood friends in the Diamond Kingdom's experiment and are forced to kill each other. Fana tricks Mars into killing her and tells him to see the outside world for her. Fana does not die due to her magic and becomes possessed by the elf Fana some time after. After Fana meets Mars again years later, he tries countless times to free her and protect her. When Fana is freed from her control, the two show their love and devotion for each other. Mars protects Fana from Ladros and when Mars is about to die, she summons her Salamander to save him. The two promise to be together forever and see the world together once Mars finishes business with the Diamond Kingdom. Fana strongly embraces him and tells him she will wait no matter what. Notable Quotes * Trivia *Fana's favorite things are Mars and sunshine. *Fana ranked #21 (tied with Gauche Adlai) in the first popularity poll and #34 in the second. *Fana means "light" in Amharic and its meaning in Tigrinya is close to "flame" or "torch." References Navigation es:Fana Category:Human Category:Former Diamond Kingdom citizens Category:Fire Magic users Category:Spirit Magic users Category:Healing Magic users Category:Crystal Magic users Category:Creation Magic users